


New and Strange

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human! Cas has nightmares and Dean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Katherineisabellejohnston

Cas had adjusted rather well, I mean considering the fact he had never had to sleep, shower, shave. Some had come much easier then others, for example his love of food came quickly and he didn't have much trouble eating. But then there were other ones such as shaving. Dean had went into the small bathroom and stood in front of Cas and showed him how to smear the white cream on his face and how hard to press the blade.

Cas had nodded and watched Dean, paying very close attention and when Dean handed Cas the razor he held it tight in his hand and tried to mimick Dean. Dean watched carefully and helped him clean a few of the cuts he had gotten. He had picked it up a bit after the fifth or sixth time though he would still occasionally nick himself.

Then there was the very most daunting task of all, sleeping. Before when he had studied humans he had always thought they enjoyed sleeping, they always had a look of bliss on their face and snuggled into the blankets making soft sighs of content. He had no such experience.

His first night he laid down and tried as Sam and Dean advised and cleared his head but he couldnt seem to sleep. Cas tossed and turned the whole night until the sun rose over the peak and Cas went down for breakfast with tired limbs.

Sam and Dean both exchanged a look when Cas had trudged himself in and plopped down in the chair with a furrow in his brows but Dean nor Sam said anything. It was his first night to be fair so they both exchanged questioning Cas for talking about new potential hunts and what was new in the community. 

All day Cas felt weary and weak and he was almost happy when the night ended and he was sent to bed by Sam who argued that he just needed some rest to fix him up.

He had Dean show him the proper way to brush his teeth and even gave him a glass of water and set it on the counter for him before he shrugged off his socks and crawled into the bed that seemed much more welcoming then it had the previous night.

Cas curled up into a ball and clutched his pillow like he had seen so many humans did and slowly let the calm wash over him and pull him into sleep. It started off nice and pleasant until angels started to appear. Blades were driven into him and grace ripped out. He saw all the people he couldnt save but mostly it was the two brothers. Dean in particular. 

Flashes of himself killing Dean from Naomis training went over in his head again and again. No matter what he said or did he always ended up killing Dean. The man he cares for so much and rebuilt from the ground up. His freckled hunter yet again had blood in his hair. Cas woke up with a startled gasp and looked around clutching himself when he realized he was still in bed.

Perhaps sleep wasn't as nice as he thought. He hoped at least he got some sleep and turned over to look at the clock on the table. Twenty minutes had passed. He groaned in frustration and rolled back over so he couldnt see the taunting clock changing by the minute and tried to clear his head again but he couldnt fall asleep now. All he saw was red.

The next morning Cas came down looking just as tired and even a little bit more so then yesterday. "You sleep good Cas?"

"No." Cas answered simply, there was no point in pretending even he could see the dark rings around his eyes. 

"Well tonight ill give you a pill, it'll knock you right out." Dean said with a smile patting him on the back before leaving Cas with Sam.

"It does help. Dont worry you'll get the hang of it." Sam said reassuringly and continued to eat his banana which Dean claimed made him a health freak but Sam didnt mind his constant teasing.

Night came after a rather productive day of Sam showing him how to do laundry and then helping Dean cook dinner. It was finally dark and Sam went to bed. Dean walked over to Cas and dropped the white round pill in his hand. "So take this with water." 

"Okay."

"So it should make you tired. Night Cas wake me if there are any problems." Dean said before turning out the light in the living room leaving only the kitchen light on and Cas swallowed the pill like Dean had taught him. He almost corrected Dean but he didnt, it wasn't that he wasn't tired because he was, he just couldnt stay asleep.

He set the glass down on the counter and turned off the light and opened his door as quietly as possible. Cas brushed his teeth in the small bathroom before pulling away the sheets and crawling in. He leaned over and clicked off the lamp. He felt extraordinarily tired and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

 

Cas didnt even get the privilege of having a good dreams before the bad and dived in right to the nasty wicked dreams. He felt the warm red liquid drip down on his hands as he held Dean's face pleading he stop. After the grueling dream he found himself in a field. Finally a good dream. Dean sat next to him on the soft green grass brushing against his legs and slowly grabbed Cas' s hand with his own. "Cas I love you." Dean whispered before leaning forward and nearly brushed his lips against Cas before stopping an inch away and opened his eyes. "If only there was someone who loved you." Dean said before his eyes turned black and grabbed Cas.

Cas stabbed him with an angel blade he didnt know he had and watched as Dean's eyes turned green again and he reached up to hold Cas's cheek. "Dean would have loved you if you weren't a failure. Not only did you fail Dean and Sam but you let down your own kind. Your pathetic Castiel. Pathetic. Weak. Fallen." Demon Dean muttered to Cas before he was left shaking in the green field letting the tears run down his cheeks.

He rocked back and fourth until he was suddenly jolted awake. "Cas!" Dean called shaking Cas' s quivering form that had tears streaming down his face muttering Dean's name over and over again.

Finally Cas's eyes opened and he searched the room frantically until he realized where he was and Dean leaning over Cas with his green eyes. "Dean?" Cas asked when he realized there were tears on his cheek and he wiped them off with the back of his hand.

"Cas you okay? I heard you sobbing outside and I thought I would wake you up." Dean said keeping his voice low. He decided not to mention the fact Cas kept muttering his name and decided he might ask later.

"Sorry Dean I just had a bad dream." Cas said and rubbed his face trying to rid himself of the bad dreams.

Dean lowered himself unto Cas' s bed and nodded while Cas talked. "Do you mind me asking... what they were about? I know it helps sometimes to uh talk about it." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhhh.... well I was... dreamingaboutyou." Cas said quickly with a blush.

Dean tried to hide his startled expression and swallowed before looking back at Cas. "What about me?" Dean asked softly.

"Sometimes its Naomi, sometimes its a hunt gone wrong but you always die." Cas said fiddling with the edge of the sheet.

"Im sorry Cas." Dean said sincerely and ignored the flashing lights in his head and hugged Cas tightly burrowing his head under his neck. Cas breathed in and enjoyed the smell of Dean.

"Dean?" Cas asked next to Dean's ear softly.

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep with me?" Cas asked so softly Dean struggled to hear him.

Deans eyes about bugged out of his head before he remembered to get his mind out of the gutter and remembered he was here because Cas couldnt sleep. 

"Yeah buddy come on." Dean said and pulled up the sheet before resting his head on the pillow. 

"Thanks Dean good night." Cas replied before he rolled over and closed his eyes. It was comforting just to feel his heat next to him. His chest moving up and down.

Cas drifted off into sleep and in no time at all he was back with Dean except he held his bloody body. He started sobbing and rocked back and fourth with the bloodied Dean.

He was awoken yet again by Dean except this time he was cradled in Dean's arms. Dean had been woken up by Cas whimpering and muttering Dean's name over and over again intermixed with him saying not to die. Deans heart clenched at the sound and he couldnt take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Cas and gently shook him till he woke up and saw Dean looking at him with concern. "Dean?" 

"Comere Cas." Dean mumbled and pulled Cas into his chest and rested his head on his heart. He stroked Cas's side over and over again. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. It was so warm, peaceful, perfect.

Dean watched Cas who had closed his eyes and when he thought Cas had finally fell asleep he made his move. "Love you Cas." Dean said to Cas and kissed him on the cheek next to his mouth.

"Love you too Dean." Cas mumbled and opened his impossibly blue eyes glazed over with tiredness and leaned forward an inch or two and kissed Dean softly on the lips. Cas pulled away and settled back onto Dean's soft chest. He sighed out happily and when the shell shocked Dean finally got a hold of his senses he kissed Cas on top of his head and fell asleep holding Cas. 

Cas woke up happy and refreshed to Dean kissing him awake softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! ♡♡♡
> 
> I accept prompts on tumblr at shipsmeanttosail anonymous prompts welcome


End file.
